Elsword: Requiem of Soldiers
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: The Continents of Elrios and Romalia are at war. Appointed President, sick and tired of all this war, joins the Army to fight for Elrios despite resistance from his underworkers. Several other people influenced, realizing the danger of the situation join, only seeing victory. In war, there is no Victor, these people, See the Requiem of Birds that Can't Fly, Requiem of Soldiers.


"_What just happened?!" _

_A general dressed in a dark green commander uniform from the Marine Core forces rushed into the president's office without consent what so ever. A complete look of panic on his expression and his hands pale. He saluted the president looking directly into his eyes, those eyes wide and dull with the fear of something absolutely dreadful. _

"_There has been an attack on Ruben! From Satellite positions, it was….identified to be a Romalian X-65 Attack Jet…" He took of his hat and knelt down on a knee, caressing it between his hands. "Ruben…has been completely destroyed…" His voice was a deathly quiet and full of nothing but a mournful sound that echoed through the President's ears, as a powerful beat pounded into his ears. The sound of his heartbeat becoming louder, ringing eventually. His eyes widened, pupils shrinking and the hollow void look appearing so in the deep sea blue eyes. He clenched onto the borders of his desk. Staring down at the documents he was previously working on, his bottom lip quivered as his hands was shaking uncontrollably. Eventually gritting into an intense scowl. He got a strong grip on his desk flipping it over strongly over the General's head, with a loud yell smashing into the wall which remained the same._

"_No…NO!" Flashes of those innocent people who helped him when he was driven down the river and on the brink of death, the people who aided him to health when he was a young child. All of their faces flashed through his mind, soon turning into tears and expression of pure terror, screaming, everyone coming in clear view like a life-like portrait, then slowly, being burned away, like a paper touched to slightly to a flame, slowly burning away almost from his memory. He held a hand up to his head in a fit of frustration and turned towards a wall, driving his right through it._

"_Any further reports…General?" The General stood up realizing the President's anger seemed too subsided, in a physical form at least. He cleared his throat politely and stood at attention before him. The President turning sideways, his fist still in the wall, and his face beaded with sweat, strands of his hair sticking to his face slightly. _

"_We've…received a frequency, from the Romalian leader…declaring war." His eyes widened and his jaw slacked slightly at his General's words. Slowly he walked over to the button embedded to the wall behind his desk staring at it, he held his hand out, staring at it slightly, his mouth was completely dry, he felt sick to his stomach, and entire Major city wiped out instantly, he __**knew **__those people, he swore to protect them. Only for them to bombed and instantly killed. He let out a sound of anger, a slight growl, gritting his teeth, his eyebrows slowly twitched down and furrowed. He pressed the button hard and waited for the sound of a response._

"_Mr. President?" Came the voice of his special secret service agent, calming his self again. He prepared to speak slowly, so he wouldn't shock him to much. _

"_Miyano…I need you in my office, __**now."**__ He spoke firm and his voice was heavy with the new Intel he received, on the other end, the Miyano knew instantly something was terribly wrong. Not hesitating what so ever, he responded quickly. "Yes, Mr. President." The president let go of the button and turned towards the general who was staring at him awaiting orders._

"_Those sons of bitches __**killed **__my people, my __**family**__. If he wants a war, he has it, inform the Elrios Army forces, __**WE'RE GOING TO WAR!" **__He shouted firm, the general nodded firmly turning to exit, almost hitting Miyano in the face opening the door so quickly, he gave Miyano a quick bow before continuing on. Miyano cocked an eyebrow at the General's frantic form, awfully curious that something had him so pale looking in the first place. Walking in, he examined the room, quickly noting the desk crashed into the wall next to the door, and a hole in the wall not to far away from the President. _

"_Raven…" The President walked over to him slowly with solemn expression and his eyes had a sincere glow to him, Raven listened with intent as his President never seemed to falter from his usual high confidential state, he stood firm and crossed his arms, nodding, his leather jacket tightening rather tightly on his muscular arms in the process, his black hair swaying out of his eyes temporarily showing the ear piece that was always on his ear in case of an emergency. _

"_A Romalian Jet, bombed Ruben….Ruben is completely void of life." Raven's ears perked up almost instantly and stared in shock at the statement, an attack from an enemy continent…after so many years of no war, why would all of a sudden they would decide to attack? Ruben was really dear to his President…He knew him since he was a young child…During the time he was growing up, his President came to his rescue after being attacked by a pack of wolves and bandits. Ever since they've been friends, supporting him during the race for Presidency and he became his loyal secret service agent promising to always be by his side to the bitter side. _

"…_I knew something was wrong; by the tone of your voice, and the look on the General's face…Mr. Presi-"_

"_I told you to stop calling me that, Raven…we've known each other for to long for you to get so formal just because I've became President of Elrios….I don't give a damn if we're in public, call me by my name." The President spoke with a firm voice, obviously impatient and upset from just as something as simple as that, this showed immediately that he was really bothered by this. Raven cleared his throat and looked to the side, letting his arms fall to his side and put his hands covered with fingerless gloves, into the pockets of his black cargo pants adorned with weapon equipment and straps and utility belt on his waist._

"_Forgive me…Chung…" Chung looked up at Raven with a small smile and just laughed, though it was obviously forced, he put a strong firm on Raven's shoulder. Them both being the same height, Chung's spiked hair swaying slightly with his step forward and the ponytail in the back moving slightly behind his back as he turned. His Red tie moving to the left against his white dress shirt, covered by a Black blazer which matched with his black dress slacks and shoes. _

"_We're going to war," The grip on Raven tightened incredibly to the point where he winced, the sound of the leather being rubbed against coming loud to his ears, he bit back the urge to let out a grunt at Chung's strong grip. His eyes darkened noticeably, his held his head down slightly, his bangs covering his eyes, giving them a shadowed covered look. "And I'm going in as well." Raven's eyes widened almost comically, he stepped back making Chung look at him curiously. Raven's eyebrows furrowed at Chung's selfish decision, in his eyes, in his heart it was selfish and other people would surely feel the same. He clenched his fist holding them closely to his sides._

"_Are you crazy?! You're the President you have to stay here! You might die out there! Send me in instead!" Raven stepped forward putting a hand on his chest to emphasize his seriousness, his eyes almost tearing at the sides at how Chung gave him the most dead and serious expression, void of emotion, just plain serious and firm, his eyes completely serious and almost void of life, like a dead fish. _

"_This is an order from your President…" He spoke, his small mouth not really changing from its slight scowl. He just stood there his hands at his side and not moving anything but his mouth. "Do not stop me from going in…Raven," His stance finally slacked, tension easing he stared down at the ground with a distant look in his eyes, he pressed his lips to a flat line and balled his fists again. "You said you'll always be by my side, to the bitter end." The own statement echoed again in Raven's head as if it was locked in with the key thrown away. He would never forget what he said. "Raven...Will you join me on the Battlefield?" He turned his body fully to Raven's almost pale shaken formed, reinforcing his stance and turning his full attention to Chung's serious face which remained like stone again. He smiled softly, regaining his color. "Did you even have to ask…?" Chung almost smiled like when he was a young child, walking up to Raven grabbing his hand and giving him an almost suffocating brotherly like hug. "I love you man…" Chung whispered silently. Raven chuckled remembering Chung's bubbly child like nature when he was younger. _

"_You too bro, you too." _

_A knock at the door made the two turn away from each other and watched as the First Lady walked in with her arms crossed over her chest. It bulged out and her eyes that usually sparkled was sparked sharp with seriousness, them furrowing and her hair spilling over her shoulders, touching the brown blazer and resting against the brown matching skirt. Her legs adorned with tanned laced leggings and a dress shirt without a tie. Earrings bringing out her large eyes nicely, her curvy form always being shown no matter what she wore._

"_Mrs. Seiker!" Raven bowed and she just smiled sadly and shook her head, walking over and lifting Raven up by the shoulders and looking up into his gold tantalizing eyes and almost finding her self lost in the deep sincerity of them. _

"_It's Rena to you Raven. I heard every…single…word…__**Chung**__…" She turned her head but not her body to meet her husband's strong form, she stared at him not a single ounce of terror in her stance or features. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her eyebrows twitching at their furrowed position and she gave the aura of wanting to hit him. _

"_If you're going to war…to fight…You better believe I'm going too. I'm with you __**til death do us part. **__If Raven is there it's all the better. Now don't try and stop me, I don't give a damn, they were my family too! I have a right to avenge them." Chung stared at her with a look of shock at her strong statement, she gave a strong argument but deep in his heart if she even got a strand of hair harmed on her body he would want to rip someone's spinal chord out. He gritted his teeth at this turmoil, he knew she was right. But he just couldn't say yes, she had every right to…_

"_Just because I'm a woman, and you're a man, makes not a single fucking difference! Got it?! Just because you're my husband doesn't mean….you have to do all of the hard work…I'll be there too…like I've always been." Rena's eyes softened as flashes of her and Chung laughing and giggling, playing together as young children and running through the peaceful forests, the glistening river of Ruben and the cheery village people there. Seeing Chung laugh in his bandaged form, bragging saying he was fine and nothing could stop him, knowing damn well he couldn't even move. She could laugh at even that memory, those, were the most precious things in her mind, and the only memories she had left that was so dear to her back in Ruben, just to have them all erased like that, never having the chance to see Ruben again, where her and Chung grew up, where she met Raven, and all those people, her family. How the hell was she supposed to accept that?! If she couldn't see them anymore…she would avenge them, her family, her memories…it was all worth it, and it would never come back. But she was ready to fight for them._

"_I'll hate them…I'll kill them…I'll curse them…I'll __**BANISH THEM! **__They…took it away…our…" Rena was silenced when Chung hugged her tightly, her face being pressed slightly to his firm chest, the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes were instantly stopped, she let out a heavy, shaky breath and calmed down. _

"_What's the plan?" Raven asked walking close to the two crossing his arms and tapping his steel toed boots against the carpet floor a few times. He stared at them with intent. Rena looked down to the ground and thought, her expression turning serious once more. Stepping away from Chung, she looked at them both with strong fierce eyes, them blazing with a fire. "I'll join the Army…" She stated calmly, "I'll be directly on the battlefield; I've had a lot of training from the NRA…That should help plenty, being trained in close-quarters combat and kendo. I should be a big help. I'll convince those guys to let me in…" Chung blinked at her once more, that's why he loved her so much, she was a strong-willed woman, who would never stop at nothing, though this was the first time he had ever since her so riled up and actually angry, something on a scale this big was something to make her angry, except she was absolutely livid right now. _

"_I'll join the Marine Core, with the general." Chung said rubbing the side of his head lightly, brushing up the hair in the process. "With him there, I should be able to get out there faster, though, I'll be on the Front lines. I've had lots of training a long with Rena, a long with technology. That should help me well enough, though I'll still have to go through the training program, what about you, Raven?" Chung turned directly towards Raven and smiled, almost smugly, despite the situation. _

"_I told you I would be by you're side, right? I'll join the Front lines too. I guess I'm heading into the Marine Core with the President. I've been there before, but I'll have to retake the training program as well. Heh…It's almost nostalgic, thinking about it…" He rubbed a hand through his hair leaning back, Chung chuckled lightly. _

"_Then it's settled," Chung turned to Raven with a slight smirk on his features, Rena doing the same and putting her hands on her hips and leaning to the side casually, her hair spilling over to the side. Letting a surly and almost evil like smile her teeth showing and her eyes lowering she stared at Raven's golden eyes. _

"_Tell the General that he has new Recruits, coming in hot." _

* * *

_A boy with remarking blood red hair is walking down a school corridor with his hands in his black dress pants, his white dress shirt and the tail out casually with his buttons undone at the top a few, and his black blazer over his shoulder, whistling, bouncing with his step as his red spiked hair bounces with it, most of it is covering his eyes mostly, his arms a muscular but not bulging like a football player as you would see, he was very lean with a slender frame but his chest was obviously very fit, his shirt fit tightly on him making his muscles show, the shirt being short sleeved. _

"Another long day at school…" The boy walked out the doors, his bag slung over his shoulder, placing his blazer inside of it carelessly, strapping it around his front, he forced both doors opened with his arms outstretched, the beaming of the bright sun in the horizon almost a blinding sight to him, the sounds of teens talking casually walking or either hanging around the school grounds, the sounds of the bus stopping and leaving at times, the boy cursed silently to himself. "Damn, missed the bus." He fiddled around in his pockets, his eyes widening slightly, he patted his self down.

"No….No, Nonononono! Come on now please!" He said in a panic, gaining of the attention of some students walking by him, he looked around him and stared at the ground, he opened his bag and searched his blazer even. "…You've gotta be shitting me…" He sighed irritably and stood up closing his bag. A large pat on his back gained his attention, getting almost instantly angry, he turned his body to the person behind it, seeing the smirk of his devious best friend right there, his wavy magenta blowing in the slight summer breeze and spiked out slightly at parts, his spiked bracelets and red satin silk shirt that fit snugly on his chiseled chest, with the first 3 buttons un-done exposing the top and partial middle part slightly, black dress slacks that fit his slender waist and went down to the floor, dressed with black boots at his feet. His sharp magenta eyes literally glowing at the boy, his tanned skin almost glowing in the sun.

"What's got you so bent over Elsword? Kind of rare to see you all worked up." The magenta-eyed boy crossed his arms over his chest which tightened the silk shirt on his muscular arms noticeably, the giggles and stares of girls not being unseen the boy flashing what they would call a charming smile at them.

"You really are something else, I lost my bus card, I'm gonna have to walk home. Shit, my Sis is gonna lecture me _again."_ Elsword smacked his hand against his forehead and groaned irritably and stared up the sky, the boy laughed heartily and patted Elsword's arm giving him a reassuring smile. "Not a big deal, 3 miles shouldn't be too much to walk, I'll go with ya man." Elsword just smiled and let out a light laugh. He picked up his bag, snapping it around his chest once more and nodded. "Thanks Yasha, man." Elsword and Yasha gave each other a fist bump before walking off, navigating through the large crowd.

Walking down the street and passing the stores, the aroma scent of food filled their noses, making their already empty stomachs growl, and their mouth water. Stopping both decided to go to a restaurant and order some Steak burritos before heading home, Elsword was already going to be late, it wouldn't matter if he ate first. He still had money to buy food at least. Ordering their food, Yasha leaned back casually putting his arms behind his head and getting a distant look in his eyes, staring at the flat screen as the news played, the monotone voice of the reporter catching his attention as the series of events in the city rolled across the screen.

"_Just 5 Days ago, President Chung Seiker, His Personal Secret Agent Raven Miyano, joined the Marine Core of Elrios in response to a violent attack from the Continent of Romalia, not accepting no for an answer, the both were accepted in. Also breaking in, First Lady Rena Yui Seiker, Wife of Chung Seiker joined the Army to help fight a long with her Husband and her good friend Raven Miyano in the war, no questions asked. This is what the public has to say." _

Yasha snapped up his long legs hitting the table knocking over a bottle of salsa, it rolling against the tile floor, Elsword responding evidently the same knocking over the glass cup filled with ice cold water and it splattered on the floor, several other people let out gasp of shock and turned their attention towards the television, the chefs stopping momentarily to look at the screen not really caring about the food at the time being.

"_I heard the President Seiker was from the City that was Destroyed in the attack, it's only natural he would react this way, I find it noble, but sort of reckless, Miyano is his best friend as well as his agent, so It's obviously he would go, but the First Lady? The Beautiful Rena Seiker? That is surprising, she is a strong-willed woman, but what is to be if they all end up killed?" _One of the bystanders spoke into the microphone offered by the reporter, skipping over to another bystander.

"_The President is fucking stupid! Such a selfish decision! It only matters what happens now, those people are gone yes but what the hell can he do about it now? He should've stayed his ass in office!" – Bystander #2_

"_I believe President Seiker can do it…I heard he and the First Lady were in intense training as young kids…So maybe they'll be fine…"- Bystander #3 _

"_I can understand Agent Miyano, but First Lady? As if that Beauty can do anything, she should sit her pretty butt down and just watch what happens" – Bystander #4_

"_I think it's kind of cool, ya know, how the top officials in the continent just team up to fight for us? It's almost out of a manga! How cool! I know they'll be fine! Just no way they can die! People should have more faith in their leaders! Lady Rena will be fine too! She may look like a Miss Universe but she's most likely a War Machine!" – Bystander #5_

"_I really don't care…I didn't vote for him anyway…" – Bystander #6_

"_I'm behind him 100%, I would most likely react the same way, If he dies, at least he dies with honor, in my eyes, he made the right decision!" – Bystander #7_

"**DAMN RIGHT HE DID!**" Yasha stood up and the table leaned forward to his side as his slammed his hands down on it, knocking over the other seasoning and utensils that were placed there neatly. His hands clenched and he stared down at the table angrily, his eyes flashed to a deathly look, void of life, as I turned back at the screen, a cartoon manga styled drawing appeared on screen, with President Chung Seiker in the middle holding a large cannon on his shoulder with his legs bent slightly and a scowl on his face, wearing his usual suit of black and a red tie. His blonde hair blowing back in a supposed breeze, First Lady to his Left with an AK-47 Arched downwards and one leg over the other looking at a side glance to her husband with a sad solemn expression on her face. To the Right a serious looking Agent Raven Miyano with a mini-gun equipped in his hands firing and the bullets splashing like water against the floor with his usually black leather jacket with a white collar of fur, the jacket unzipped showing the grey muscled shirt that exposed his muscular chest and his cargo black pants with the utility belt and weapon attachments and belts on the legs and black boots. A strap going across his muscle shirt with ammo cases and his ear caressed by an ear piece for communication and his black hair fanning out, and his jacket almost flying out behind him from wind. First Lady Rena's hair almost arching around President Seiker from its length. An Explosion in the background for extra effect. Under the amazing picture. It was titled, 'The Elrios Saints.'

"Do they think this is a fucking joke? Elrios Saints? This is obviously war! Don't they know we all are at risk of being attacked?!" Elsword shouted in a panic in the people in the restaurant expressions changed to a look of worry. A waitress walked up and placed the food on the table, a look of anger on her features, she press down on the table forcibly and it slammed back to place and Yasha was knocked back into his seat, Her eyebrow twitched as she let out a irritated smile with her eyes closed. Yasha stared at her with a worried look. Her black her was incredibly long, large bust and large waist. Her hair was up into a ponytail. When she opened her eyes, she had a stunning red glowing color to them.

"I understand your frustration, but please don't wreck the property here Sir." Yasha stared at her with intent and examined her name tag. Murmuring slightly he leaned back and smirked.

"Sorry, Ms. Kokoro, if you will, please sit with us." She blinked slightly with a look of slight surprise, her mouth opened slightly.

"I ca-" Yasha interrupted her.

"Customer Service." He waved a finger in the air and she growled slightly, she sat down next to Elsword with a thud and crossed her arms staring at her, after his little playfulness wore off, he stared into Elsword's Crimson eyes with a look of slight worry. He sighed and his hands tightened he pressed his lips to a flat line and stared off to the side.

"I can't stand by and watch this…I'm…going to…" Elsword's eyes widened in shock and he stood up almost instantly and reached over grabbing Yasha by the collar and bringing him close, knocking over the napkin case in the process, but he could really care less.

"Don't you fucking say it…you…"

Yasha's expression darkened and his eyes seemed to glow as his voice deepened noticeably, looking up into Elsword's sharp eyes he didn't show fear, his eyes became a godly like look, with no fear, just a void, it was just hollow. "I'm joining the Army…The Air Force, I'm 18…I'm not gonna sit back as I heard my hometown was blown to fucking pieces by those Romalian piece of shit." Yasha grabbed Elsword's arm firmly and Elsword let go, he stared down with Elsword with those same eyes, it scared him to the core and he wanted to shake uncontrollably, Yasha let out an almost wicked smile and closed his eyes. "You're from there too…ya know."

Elsword sighed and straightened his stance, he knew what he had to do, he couldn't sit back and hear this either, though he wouldn't know what to do if Yasha was killed, he couldn't sit back here and let him do it alone, if he did end up dying, if either of them, at least they would be together, hopefully. He couldn't sit here and relax in some safety if was going out there without any questions asked.

"I'm going in. I'm not letting you go alone…No way in hell I would, we're in it til the end. Right?" Elsword jabbed a thumb up to his heart and Yasha smiled softly, walking out from their small booth, they gave each other a firm hand grip before hugging, slightly patting each other on the back. The waitress addressed as Ms. Kokoro stood up with her eyes closed but stance firm and strong. She had a small scowl on her face she gripped the cloth of her uniform tightly.

"…Those assholes…I had friends in there...I…I have to go in. I'll go in with you too, So I guess we're all joining the Air Force, Eh?" We all just smiled at each other goofily and nodded, Yasha placing a large tip on the table walked out not even taking a bite of the food, Elsword grabbed his burrito walking out and eating during the walk.

"What's your full name.?" Yasha asked cocking an eyebrow up coolly, on her name tag it only showed Ms. Kokoro.

"Miharu Aria Kokoro…You two?" She asked turning her head to them slightly.

"Yasha Ryou Yamamoto." He said casually looking at her with a small smile.

"My name is Elsword Itsumade Suzumura" Miharu cocked an eyebrow at Elsword's Middle name.

"Itsumade…named after the Flame-breathing bird god?" She asked with a small smile, Elsword smiled back and threw his hands behind his head.

"Yep."

"Suits you." Elsword wondered in his mind what she meant by that, but he could only think about it…

"We'll meet up at the restaurant tomorrow, I'll…say my farewells to my classmates and we head to the Air Force base…That's it that's all."

Elsword and Miharu nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Hey! Watch it! Trying to watch the news!" A young woman shouted as she dodged a pillow thrown by one of the two friends in her apartment, shaking her head and smiling she turned her attention back to the television as the two other young women piled up on the couch and watched with her.

"_Just 5 Days ago, President Chung Seiker, His Personal Secret Agent Raven Miyano, joined the Marine Core of Elrios in response to a violent attack from the Continent of Romalia, not accepting no for an answer, the both were accepted in. Also breaking in, First Lady Rena Yui Seiker, Wife of Chung Seiker joined the Army to help fight a long with her Husband and her good friend Raven Miyano in the war, no questions asked. This is what the public has to say." _

"….No way…We've…been attacked?" One of the other young ladies spoke with terror in her voice, her body began shaking and tears brimmed her eyes. She gritted her teeth and walked up to a wall punching it with her fist. Backing up she turned her back against it. Allowing her self to slide down slowly.

"…Aisha…Don't mess up my apartment…why the hell would the President…sign up for the army…?" The woman addressed as Aisha walked over and sat in a recliner leaning back casually staring at the ceiling, her face twisted in anger and obviously stirred about the entire situation.

"He was raised in Ruben, remember Eve?" The girl who was watching the news originally, addressed as Eve turned her head with a blank expression, she stared at Aisha and nodded her head slowly, her lips pressed tightly, remembering her hometown was wiped out when she was born in a town in Romalia, she ran and swam for days til she reached the shores of Elrios and lived there ever since, having your hometown wiped out was something that was almost an unbearable pain, she felt for President Seiker, so she couldn't go against his decision, sitting up she turned off the television as she heard the reporter begin to speak to people, she opened the glass panel of her apartment, stepping onto the concrete balcony staring out at the sunset, the sky a mix of pink purple blue and orange with the sun yellow glow. He split long white her blew slightly in the breeze.

"Eve are…you alright?" A girl with a black hair, at the very bottom tied to a ponytail and part of the top braided on the sides one portion curled upwards and fox hairpin stepped out to the balcony, adorning a white and orange shirt and orange skirt with a white strip and white heels with leggings that made her skin seem orange, the shirt fitting tightly with dragon designs on the sides and her sleeves conning out around her slender arms.

"Yes, Ara…it's just…I can't stand hearing it, I know his pain, and me being a Romalian, I feel as if I have to prove that I'm with him. I'm joining the Army. I'm going into the Navy." He voice was stern and she stood up right grabbing the metal bar of the balcony tightly til her knuckles turned a ghostly white. Her golden eyes almost glowing and her small mouth tightening slightly. Her white jacket which fanned out at the back moved slightly like a cloak. She turned to Ara, giving her a full view, her jacket was unzipped, revealing the white romper with white long sleeved boots and small heels. Her eyes stood out, the wind blowing her hair rhythmically. "And don't try and stop me."

Ara held her hand out towards Eve as she walked back into her apartment staring at Aisha who was leaning in the doorway of the balcony, her two ponytails that laid rested on her shoulders moved slightly as she breathed softly. The white jean bust-cut jacket fitting tightly on her and the purple ruffled blouse under that had a V-cut exposing a bit of her small bust and a lavender skirt that swayed slightly. Leggings that came up to her mid-thighs and white heels. She looked as an innocent teen but she was fierce and daring.

"I agree with Eve, I'm going with her." Aisha turned away from Ara, the look on Ara's face being comical, she gave both a deadpan look before stomping her foot slightly, she knew she couldn't just let both of them go in without her, she wanted to be with them forever, no matter what they were put through. Jogging to catch up with them she waved her arms frantically like a young child.

"W-Wait! I'm going too!"

* * *

_We won't give up, So God Save us._

* * *

**_Cast of Prolouge:_**

**_Chung Seiker (President of Elrios)_**

**_Raven Miyano (Secret Service Agent/Best Friend of the President)_**

**_Rena Yui Seiker (First Lady, Husband of Chung Seiker)_**

**_Elsword Itsumade Suzumura (Velder Senior High Student)_**

**_Yasha Ryou Yamamoto (Velder Senior High Student)_**

**_Miharu Aria Kokoro (Waitress at Local Restaurant )_**

**_Aisha Rei Kugimiya (Best Friend of Eve)_**

**_Eve Satori Mamiko (Owner of the Apartment)_**

**_Ara Xia Haan (Best Friend of Eve)_**

* * *

**Miharu: And There ya have it. Sorry for ANOTHER New Story, but I had to get this out, This one was just completely thought up, Cause of my friends being in RO at school I guess.**

**Eve: There will be more.**

**Miharu: Oh Yes many more!**

**Raven: We all are going to war.**

**Elsword: Some may die**

**Yasha: Some may live.**

**Aisha: It depends.**

**Rena: There is no Victor in War**

**Chung: Death is Death**

**Ara: A Loss is a Loss**

**Everyone: and Soldiers on the Battle Field are Requiem of birds that Can not fly.**

**Miharu: That a lone is what war truly is.**

**Raven: The Death of anyone basically.**

**Rena: It eats us up inside and it tears us down.**

**Eve: It's Never enough...**

**Ara: It brings us up thinking we're winning**

**Aisha: Trying to say it'll heal**

**Yasha: It ever does.**

**Chung: It's the Death of Us**

**Everyone: Death of _me._**

**Miharu: Anyway, I will need more people, I'll most likely make up some, but some for the Squadrons. Because training camps are large for the military. YES I KNOW! Anyways, no special powers are in this story, Everyone is Human. Everyone is normal. No skills what so ever. Just their training and military weapons. It's a AU Story meaning it's completely different from the usual style. Anyways Here's the Ages and Status of Everyone! After reading, review if ya want, Til next time Ja ne~!**

* * *

_**Status (and Ages):**_

_**Chung Seiker - Age 25 - Entering Marine Core.**_

_**Raven Miyano - Age 25 - Entering Marine Core.**_

_**Rena Yui Seiker - Age 24 - Entering Army.**_

_**Elsword Itsumade Suzumura - Age 18 - Entering Air Force**_

_**Yasha Ryou Yamamoto - Age 18 - Entering Air Force**_

_**Miharu Aria Kokoro - Age 19 - Entering Air Force**_

_**Eve Satori Mamiko - Age 21 - Entering Navy**_

_**Aisha Rei Kugimiya - Age 21 - Entering Navy**_

_**Ara Xia Haan - Age 21 - Entering Navy**_


End file.
